


Failure

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Birth Defects, Blood Loss, Except Sollux secretly has the hots for his leader, Gore??, Humanstuck, Karkat is the Sufferer, M/M, Premature Lungs, Violence, War, hyperventilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in battle, you remember, fighting down the hillside. It was damp and muddy, with arrows whizzing past you in all directions. You had special orders: Protect the Sufferer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was bored  
> They are all human. It's dated back along time ago, preferably in the 1400s era. War between the Rebels and the Imperial Army, Karkat takes on the role as the Sufferer.

You jumped awake, sweat rolling down your body. Without thinking, you sat up, but not without a very sharp pain shooting from your gut to your toes. Gasping, you slammed your back down on the paillasse, memories flooding back to you.  You were in battle, you remember, fighting down the hillside. It was damp and muddy, with arrows whizzing past you in all directions. You had special orders: Protect the Sufferer. You freeze, fault filling your body.

_“DUCK!” You screamed, yanking your best friend’s cape down. The two of you hid behind two large boulders, perfect for blocking arrows that just wouldn’t stop coming. Many of them were stuck in the ground in front of you._

_“Thanks, man.” Karkat sputtered, cheeks flushed red. Sweat poured down his face, and he was constantly blinking it out of his eyes._

_You gripped the hilt of your sword tightly, trying not to hyperventilate, “No p-problem.”_

_“You starting to regret joining me?” He asks._

_You meet his eyes, and melt for a minute. They were such a deep red that you forgot what you were doing. You had to shake yourself out of the awed state. “Of courthe not.” You reply._

_“Good.” Karkat grabs your coat, yanking your body forward. He rips your bow off your shoulders, along with all your arrows. You have no time to stop him before he’s shooting arrows back at your enemies. Soon, all the enemy fire stopped._

_“Did you take- take out the archer’th?” You gasp, still holding your chest, trying to calm your breathing. You were born with premature lungs; it has left you unable to do anything active for long periods. If you breathe too rapidly, you could black out. There is nothing you can do about it, but to stay calm. However, at the moment it’s very difficult._

_“There were only fucking three.” He looks over you. “We’re going to have to go out there.”_

_You nod, swallowing dryly, all your saliva gone. “Can you manage?” He asks._

_“Yeah, I can.” You draw your sward. He draws his._

Shaking your legs, you realize you are completely nude. You gulp, slowly putting your sore arms under the sheet and trailing your fingers down your body.  There is a large bandage over your chest and waist, very tight and thick. That is why it’s hard to breathe, you conclude.  Reaching down further, you realize there is a similar bandage around your right thigh, and a patch on your hip. From the amount of soreness you feel, you know your body is covered in bruises.  You have no time to figure anything else out before your mind is flooding with memories again.

_There are men everywhere, charging towards you in all directions. You’re cutting them down left and right, not leaving time to think. Karkat is beside you, doing the same. The two of you fight back to back, leaving bodies to pile at your feet. Your arm is sore from swinging your sword, and your feet are killing you. Blood is constantly splattering on your face, it’s mixing with the sweat when rolling back into your mouth and eyes.Karkat rolled from around you and charged in front, stabbing a soldier ten times bigger than him. Now, Karkat’s huge, rippled with muscles, bigger than you by a lot. You are a small, tiny soldier from a scavenger town. You often wonder why he associates with you._

_For that spilt second your attention is elsewhere, a sword snaps you out of your girlish daze. It slices your leg, and you scream. Karkat snaps his head around as you kneel to the blood soaked ground. The soldier that cut you down kicks your chest, sending you down on your back. Your sword flies from your hands, feet away from you. Karkat is charging at the Soldier, anger swelling in his face. He jumps onto the man’s back, digging his teeth in his shoulder. The man screams, reaching his arm back and grabbing a fistful of Karkat’s hair.You roll onto your stomach, crawling to you sword, leaving trails of blood behind you. You aren’t even a few inches away when the Soldier flings Karkat off his back and grabs your heel, dragging you back. You scream as dirt fills your wound. You roll over and start kicking at him with your good leg, causing him to hunch over top of you. You start to scratch and snap at him, trying to throw him off you. All he does is dig his nails into your neck, squeezing tightly. You gag and spit, clawing at his eyes. Karkat finally returns, trying to yank the Soldier off, the man just squeezes your neck tighter.  Finally, he releases you, flying backwards with Karkat, the two of them wrestling now. You jump up, limping towards your sword again. The hilt feels familiar in your palms as you lift it. Hope swells your chest as you run to Karkat’s aid._

_He looks at you, optimism glimmering in his eyes as well. He rolls over so the Soldier is on top of him, giving you a perfect shot to his heart. You raise the sword behind your head; sweat pouring in your eyes. You watch Karkat’s face the entire time, mapping his every feature. He confuses you when he eyes widen, a look of distraught driving across his face. Your name is on his lips with another sword slices into your chest, the hilt touching the flesh of your back and the tip hanging out of your front. You narrow your eyebrows, confused. How did that get there? You wonder as you sink to your knees, black flooding your vision._

You gag, tears rolling down your cheeks. You had hesitated. Now you lie here withering in pain, wondering if Karkat is alive or not. It hurts to think that you may be the cause of his death. You may have failed. You probably did. Idiot, you mouth. Choking cries escaping your throat. You’re a disappointment, your mind screams. You jump when the door to the room opens, hiding yourself with the blanket.

“Sollux, are you awake?” A familiar voice calls.

You go rigid.

A hand pulls the blanket off your face; you flinch. Greeting you is the bruised face of your best friend.  He smiles at you and suddenly, your guilt washes away.

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLE DRABBLE DRABBLE


End file.
